warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eidolon Gantulista
18.25% 18.25% 15.68% 10.20% 10.20% 10.20% 10.20% 7.02% Capturado 3x Fragmento de Eidolon Fragmento brillante de Eidolon Fragmento radiante de Eidolon Gantulyst Articula 14.63% 14.63% 11.92% 9.25% 9.25% 9.25% 9.25% 5.92% 5.29% 5.29% 5.29% }} El Gantulista es una enorme criatura espectral Consciente que puede ser invocada en las llanuras de Eidolon durante la noche. Mucho más grande que el Eidolon Terralista más común, ha reemplazado su brazo derecho con una roca alargada, y su gran peso crea ondas de choque con cada paso. Todos los Eidolones son remanentes de un Consciente que fue derrotado en una batalla contra los Tenno durante la Antigua Guerra, cuyos restos ahora vagan por las llanuras buscando perpetuamente sus componentes perdidos. Estos fragmentos son, sin embargo, criaturas formidables armadas con poderosos ataques y defensas casi impenetrables, y son hostiles tanto para los Tenno como para los Grineer por igual. Invocación Después de que Tenno captura el Eidolon Terralista, deben ofrecer sus Brillantes Fragmentos de Eidolon en el santuario Eidolon ubicado en el fósil Sentient en el medio del lago Gara Toht. Comportamiento Los gantulistas emergen del lago Gara Toht en las llanuras después de ser convocados por el altar. Su ubicación está marcada con una columna de luz naranja. Por lo general, caminan en una dirección, incluso si el Tenno está cerca, aunque su atención se puede atraer a lugares específicos mediante el uso de señuelos Eidolon encontrados en las llanuras durante la noche. El Gantulist tiene muchos ataques diferentes y varios hacen un daño extremadamente alto, y aunque la mayoría de esos ataques son telegrafiados, pueden ser bastante difíciles de esquivar, incluso si se usa mucho el Modo vacío del operador. *Buscando Esfera: Una esfera de luz emitida por la espalda del Gantulist que lentamente viaja hacia su objetivo mientras dispara balas buscando algo inexactas. Estos son muy lentos, y la esfera puede ser esquivada o destruida con el amplificador del operador. *Grito de invocación: El Gantulist se ilumina en verde y chilla en el aire. Esto convocará y animará a los Vomvalistas a su alrededor. *Escudos de Gantulist: después de un grito de invocación o un grito regenerador El Gantulist despliega una gran cúpula naranja que cubre el área a su alrededor, lo que bloquea el fuego enemigo que viene de fuera del domo. La cúpula se mueve con el Gantulist, que actúa como su centro, lo que obliga a Tenno a acercarse mucho más al Eidolon para dañarlo. Además, el domo emite pulsos de energía que savia la salud de cualquier cosa fuera de él en un radio amplio (300 m). Por alguna razón, los señuelos son extremadamente vulnerables a esos pulsos. *Pisa fuerte el Suelo: Pisa fuerte en el suelo, envia una onda de choque que derriba a cualquier Tenno en su camino a una gran distancia cerca de (100 metros de radio). **Impulsos de retroceso: si Gantulista Escudos está activo, al Pisar muy fuerte le seguien 4 ondas de choque con un retroceso muy potente. Se puede esquivar saltando sobre ellos. **Pilares de energía: si los escudos de Gantulista no están presentes, los Pisotones de suelo están seguidos por varios pilares de luz que emergen del suelo y causan un daño considerable a todo lo que entre en contacto con ellos. Pequeños parches de humo amarillo y suelo de color verde azulado indican brevemente dónde emergerán los pilares. *Pisoton al suelo: Aplasta la tierra, enviando una serie de terremotos de alto daño a la posición del Tenno. Estos terremotos pueden aturdir al Tenno y tienen 25 m de altura. *'Balanceo de roca:' Mueve su brazo de roca infligiendo daño al golpe del Tenno con él. *'Balanceo de láser: '''Al igual que el Eidolon Terralista , el 'Balanceo de roca Gantulist' balancea el brazo de la pistola mientras dispara un haz continuo de luz en un amplio arco. El láser deja un rastro de fuego que explota poco después. *'Regenerating Scream:' The Gantulyst glows green and screeches. This will cause surrounding Vomvalysts (that are not affected by Summoning Scream) to link to the Gantulyst and begin to regenerate its shield. Additionally, this will render it invulnerable to all damage until all linked Vomvalysts are destroyed. *'Sentient Residue:' The Gantulyst will "bleed" teal blood on the ground after losing at least one of its Synovia, dealing a lot of damage over time to those standing on it. *'Star Prism:' Fires a prism into the sky, which then explodes into multiple lasers firing in all directions, dealing heavy damage. *'Energy Spike: The attack Gantulyst uses upon the destruction of one of his limbs. This will emit five pulses of high damaging Magnetic damage. He will repeat this five times. Strategy General Dealing with the Gantulyst is essentially the same as dealing with the Teralyst, with a few key differences: *The Gantulyst possesses '''6 Synovia, compared to the Teralyst's four, thus requiring the use of 3''' charged lures if players wish to capture it. These are located on each of its knees, elbows, and the back of its "armpits". *The Gantulyst is much bigger, and moves much faster than its smaller counterpart: because of this, hitting its weak points becomes more challenging. Players who have control over the lures should stay as close to the Gantulyst as possible, in the event that the latter deploys his '''Gantulyst Shields (the orange dome). Lures outside the dome will not link to the Gantulyst's broken limbs and seemingly take fatal damage from the pulses the dome emits. Capturing an Eidolon Gantulyst reimburses the previously sacrificed Fragmento brillante de Eidolon, and yields 3 Fragmento de Eidolon, 1 Fragmento brillante de Eidolon, 1 Fragmento radiante de Eidolon, one mod from the drop list and a generous amount of núcleos de consciente of all types. The Gantulyst may also drop an Eidolon Gantulyst Articula, which can be placed in the Orbitador for decoration. Capturing the Gantulyst is required to summon the Hydrolyst, as it is the only way to obtain the Fragmento radiante de Eidolon necessary for the summoning. Summary * Preparation Phase: Damage an Señuelo Eidolon y Piratear it to take control of it. The Lure can then be charged by either letting it absorb a nearby Eidolon Vomvalista's spectral form, or by picking up the energy orb they drop (indicated by a blue beacon) and passing it onto the Lure. Each lure needs the energy of three Vomvalysts to fully charge. It is recommended to have three lures under control by the end of the hunt. * Phase 1: The Eidolon Gantulyst's shield can only be damaged with ; this can be done with the Operador's power. The Synovia weak points will be vulnerable once its shields have been depleted. * Phase 2: Take down Synovia; this will trigger an energy spike of 5 waves in a 65 meter radius and yield an Núcleo excepcional de consciente for each one destroyed. ** With no charged Lure: The Gantulyst will teleport away, regenerating 75% of its shield. ** With at least 1 charged Lure: The Gantulyst will not teleport away, regenerating only half of its shield. * Phase 3: Once all Synovia have been destroyed, the Gantulyst will call upon surrounding Vomvalysts to heal it. Destroy these with the Operator. * Phase 4: The Gantulyst's entire body will finally be vulnerable to damage. At this point it can be defeated. ** With 0-2 charged Lures (Killed): The Gantulyst will collapse to the ground, yielding only three Fragmento de Eidolon and an Arcano. ** With 3 charged Lures (Capture): The Gantulyst will be absorbed and dissolved into the ground, the Lures tethered to it explode, yielding a generous amount of núcleos de consciente, three Fragmento de Eidolon, a Fragmento brillante de Eidolon, a Fragmento radiante de Eidolon and an Arcano. Tips *The Operator's Void Mode is the best way to avoid damage from all of the Gantulyst's area of effect attacks, as Void Mode renders the Operator immune to all forms of damage, while leaving the Warframe similarly invulnerable to attack while the Operator is out as long as they're not channeling an ability. Companions remain vulnerable however, so using Void Dash to escape attacks and exiting Transference to teleport your warframe, as well as your vulnerable companions away, might be a better solution. *The Señuelo Eidolon do not take damage from the Gantulyst's energy spike. *Remember to keep the Eidolon Vomvalista count around the Gantulyst to a minimum, as they can be a threat if ignored and enables the boss to regenerate their shields via the Vomvalysts. *Due to the larger size of the Gantulyst, the Granmu Prism often becomes more viable than the Shwaak Prism which loses its ability to deal multiple counts of damage in one hit on the Gantulyst because of its relatively short range. The Klebrik Scaffold can be used as a complement to dispatch the Vomvalysts with ease. *It is recommended that players with Señuelo Eidolon following them should not be the main source of damage in the squad, as the lures seem to frequently drift in front of the player, blocking shots and preventing the player from damaging the Gantulyst. *The Gantulyst tends to spawn directly in front of the Eidolon Shrine after being summoned. The Tenno can use this to their advantage by finding nearby lures before the fight. *Using the mod Shattering Impact is an efficent way to destroy all of the Eidolon's armor. (32' 'hits ''recommended to preserve Radiation damage bonus) Trivia *Eidolon'' in Greek literature are spirit like images of a living or dead person. Bugs *Even with charged lures the Gantulyst may still teleport away. Historial de actualizaciones *Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst now all drop Arcanes! **All 3 Teralysts have a 100% chance of dropping an Arcane. **The variety of Arcanes have been spread out across all 3 variants and weighted according to the rarity of the Arcane and difficulty of the Teralyst variant. **How you choose to defeat the Teralyst variants also attributes to the Arcane type/chance. *Fixed a potential script error when fighting the Teralyst that would break Señuelo Eidolon functionality. *Fixed smaller than intended collision shapes on the Teralysts, especially noticeable on the Gantulyst and Hydrolyst. This did not affect their "damage hitboxes", only player collision. *Introducido. }} Vease también *Las llanuras de Eidolon *Eidolon Terralista *Eidolon Hidrolista *Eidolon Vomvalista *Fragmento de Eidolon *Fragmento brillante de Eidolon de:Eidolon Gantulyst en:Eidolon Gantulyst ru:Эйдолонский Гантулист